


Fuel

by SatanicViolator



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Fuel

Arturia never even tried to think that Altera has feelings of love for her, or that she has feelings of love for Altera. The only feeling they shared was hate towards the counterparts. Rivalry maybe, but when they learned that master hasn't much interest in any othem, ther rivarly evolved into something else. They didn't fought for master's feeling, but to prove each other their skills. First these were combat skills only. But later...

Whenever Arturia is between Altera's legs, licking with furious intent, she thinks it's someone else - or at last she tried to think so. But there's no mistaking the silver hair just above her tongue, or the hand tangled in her golden hair, pressing her down and keeping here there. When Altera moves her fingers in and out of Arturia, she imagines another person above her. But Altera's presence is so dominant and her fingers are so skilled and finally, her golden eyes lookng down at Arturia can belong to no one else but her evil counterpart.

That's what makes Arturia stops imagining other person instead of Altera, simply because it's Altera. There is no chance that someone else could make her moan just like her. Altera's passion is simply unmatched. Arturia always thought that honor is an ultimate fuel for her, but she learns that hate can be such a fuel too.


End file.
